


once upon a dream

by bambabam



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Near Death, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: and if i know youi know what you'll doyou'll love me at oncethe way you did once upon a dream
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	once upon a dream

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is my second fic in a row whAt tHe FuCk. the feels stormed me over and i just wanted to. project. yanno what i mean amxbekdn they both deserved to live

Everything is spinning and twirling and wobbling out of control, but Kiyotaka's never felt as at peace.

The dull pain in his skull thrums and hums, and the feeling of blood oozing out from the wound and into Kiyotaka's face makes his stomach churn. His breathing has become erratic, and no matter how hard he'd focus the world seemed intent on spinning around him. The tall cabinets loom and tower mockingly over him, swirling and bending at unnatural shapes and angles, and a bright blue blur lies a good few feet away from him.

It's been long since his throat felt as dry. The last time, he remembers— 

(oh _god_ that hurts, everything hurts—)

— he remembers screaming and banging his clenched fists against the metal chain fence until his lungs ached and he felt as though his throat was being pricked by thousands of pins as he watches, in horror, in fear, in despair, as Oowada Mondo dies. He watches, he sees, hespectates as his best friend, his brother, _his_ Mondo get taken away from him. He cries and sobs and screams to the sky, banging on the ground and pulling on his hair and asks the heavens above _why, why, why._

He remembers feeling everything and nothing at the same time; feeling as though his heart was ripped from his body, both the pain and the _void_ weighing down on his chest. He remembers— he remembers—

A strong arm wrapped around Kiyotaka's shoulder, and then two. _(Those same arms wrapped around his waist much later, with Kiyotaka's own sitting comfortably on Mondo's neck.)_

A familiar, loud, boisterous— beautiful— laughter ringing in his ears. _(Kiyotaka can almost feel the smile he's been fighting to contain already blooming in his face as Mondo looked at him like he's the world.)_

A hand ruffling Kiyotaka's hair affectionately, no matter how much Kiyotaka complains or avoids the onslaught. _(_ _Kiyotaka's fingers combed through long bleached hair, humming faintly as he braided them all into a french plait.)_

Calloused fingers lazily tracing the back of Kiyotaka's hand, eventually intertwining with Kiyotaka's own. _(Kiyotaka brought their hands to his mouth, pressing his lips lightly on a tanned hand, smiling.)_

Beautiful lavender eyes staring back at Kiyotaka's, enticing violet orbs filled with love and affection and hope and everything good about the world. _("I love you," Mondo said, breathily, as he pulled away for air. Kiyotaka laugh-cried, managing to choke out "I love you too.")_

— Kiyotaka remembers.

Kiyotaka remembers hushed whispers in the dark, promises shared in between breathless kisses, bright laughter under the stars as the cold breeze hit his face, Kiyotaka wrapping his arms around a man while screaming bloody murder as the motorcycle revvs and takes off without a care for speed limits.

Kiyotaka _remembers._

It feels as though ice-cold water had been dumped on his body; feels as though electricity zaps and courses through every vein in his body, static travelling from the tips of his toes to his fingers and up to his scalp. 

Kiyotaka remembers the thuds of his heart whenever Oow— _Mondo_ would stand near him, the fluttering in his stomach when he saw him for the first time again in the hall. Kiyotaka remembers staring at the other man's eyes and lips whenever he would talk, seemingly inviting him to put his hand on the biker's face and kiss him senseless. He remembers the the challenge in the sauna that reignited their friendship, blacking out and waking up to see Mondo beside him and feeling as though that was a common scenario. He remembers how he knew exactly where to put his arms whenever Mondo would pull him into a hug; remembers asking himself why he wanted to take Mondo's hand and lace his fingers with his own.

Kiyotaka remembers everything.

Kiyotaka wants to laugh, wants to cry, wants to scream, wants to call out for someone, anyone, but he _can't_. His mouth moves, his brain makes out the words, the names, but no sound comes but a quiet, wimpy cough. Static and white noise echo in his head as the unusually loud heartbeat slowly but surely declines. He can see the room begin to darken as it sways and dances, colors blending onto black as he takes his final breaths; he can feel the flashes of pain in his skull, but all he sees and feels and hears is _Mondo, Mondo, Mondo._

Kiyotaka closes his eyes, and smiles, bitterly.

Everything was spinning and twirling and wobbling out of control, but Kiyotaka's never felt as at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. this is pretty shitty but whatevs. its the Down Times™ so what better way to relieve it than projecting :"))) anyeay i hope you liked it!! Comments and kudos are really really appreciated <3


End file.
